


before he cheats

by petitjisung



Category: Oliver Nu (Artist)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Caught in the Act, Cheating, F/M, Murder, Revenge, Smut, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: the next time that he cheats, you know it won't be on me
Relationships: Oliver Nu/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	before he cheats

**Author's Note:**

> so ! i bet you're wondering. why, levi, are you writing about some underground nobody of an artist? the answer is simple. revenge. don't cheat guys. enjoy :)

it was all the same. the sweat dripping down his forehead, the sweat moans filling the air. he felt guilty, sure. his girlfriend, lovely elizabeth, was sitting right at home, laying in her bed, most likely mourning the plans he'd cancelled. even so, his primal instinct to mate filled his brain and flushed it out. this was just too good. it'd been so long since he'd seen elizabeth but... but he needed this attention. right? it was okay, as long as neither of them found out. 

he was so absorbed, both in his thoughts and his side hoe's (honestly mediocre) pussy, that he didn't hear the sound of his girlfriend entering the house. didn't here the "hey oli!" that she called, and especially didn't hear her trotting down the hallway. one of his cats took off to the door, meowing at the sound of her cat mom's voice. he halted his movements, heart dropping into his stomach at the sound of his girlfriend's calls, his whore's annoying, incessant moaning dying down. 

oh, fuck. 

"baby, we had plans!" elizabeth whined, opening the door and immediately crouching down to affectionately rub behind the cat's ears. then her eyes rose to the bed - _her_ bed, _their_ bed, their _sanctuary_ \- and all warmness left her eyes. oliver cringed, pulling his softening cock from the whore beneath him, his blood running cold. this was it. he knew this was the end of the best relationship he ever had. there was no going back. 

"oliver? babe, who's this slut?" asked the side hoe, and oliver shook off the hand she placed on his shoulder. 

"i'm his _girlfriend_ , thanks. if you could kindly get your herpes-having-ass off _my_ bed, i'd greatly appreciate it," said elizabeth, her smile sickly sweet. the side piece snarled and pulled herself from between the sheets, hurriedly pulling her clothes back on. oliver paid her no mind, instead staring thunderstruck at his once-caring girlfriend. well... maybe not his girlfriend anymore. the whore spat an insult at elizabeth, then hurried out of the house, leaving him alone with the love of his life. 

she was furious - and realistically she had every right to be. honestly, it frightened him. he'd never seen elizabeth this disgruntled, this furious. she'd done a full 360 from her usual calm, collected self. this was a mistake. this was a horrible mistake and oliver was sick to his stomach realizing what he'd done. 

"baby-" elizabeth cut him off with a scoff, crossing her arms over her chest in a way that conveyed her anger perfectly; there was no redeeming himself. this was the ultimate end. 

"don't call me baby, _slut_. how could you? and right in front of our babies," she seethed, jaw set and eyes fiery. oliver gulped, his heart thundering in his chest. she was right. he'd fucked another girl right in front of their cat children. he'd corrupted their cat children. he'd committed an unspeakable crime, worthy of death. 

"elizabeth, i'm so sorry. i didn't want to hurt you," he pleaded, making some last attempt to make up for it. to make up for the terrible thing he'd done. elizabeth gave a scoff, rolling her eyes at his pathetic excuse for an apology. oliver distantly realized that his dick was still out, yet he made no move to correct it. 

"shut the fuck up cheater. you know damn well there's no coming back from this. i'm grabbing all my shit and i'm leaving your gay ass. go fuck some other random bitch. ther are plenty out there. try the dominos girl. i'm sure she'd love to sleep with you." she gave a snide smile, then moved to the closet to grab her spare shirts and things that she'd left at his house. he stood up, shivering as his body was completely exposed to the open air. 

"i'll help you," he offered, desperate to be within a few inches of her again. she swiveled around and shoved him back, eyes narrowing. 

"don't you dare think about coming anywhere near me. you fucked up. you don't get to be in my personal space anymore. and i swear to god you come any closer and i _will_ kill you," she hissed, eyebrows furrowing over the angriest eyes he'd ever seen. he didn't doubt her words for even a second, but even so, he had to try. he couldn't just leave her to pack up the things she'd left when he was the reason behind it. so he moved in again, insisting on assisting her. and boy was she mad. 

in one swift movement of her arm, the lamp flew from the desk to the floor, shattering into large shards of porcelain. oh fuck. this was it. she was serious. he wasn't coming out of this alive. she bent down, scooping up a rather large, sharp shard and wrapping her hand tightly around it. and then- ouch. the shard was buried deep in his torso, his eyes locked on it as she twisted it a bit. oh fuck. it hurt, a lot. his pulse thundered in his ears, his eyes filling with impulse tears as he sunk to his knees, hands flying to encase hers. it hurt so badly. he was bleeding everywhere, the liquid dripping down his skin and pooling on the floor. his vision grew dark around the edges, excruciating pain sinking into a dull thud. until the dull thud turned to nothingness, and his body bonelessly fell against the floor. his last image was of elizabeth, a look of satisfaction on her face as she scooped up the nearest cat and sent a wink his way. 

and that was the end of oliver nu. 


End file.
